


Abiding

by Cali_se



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Friendship/Love, Gen, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back, and moving forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abiding

**Author's Note:**

> Written just after the final episode of series 3. Contains a major spoiler if you haven't yet seen it.

When George thinks about Mitchell these days, he doesn’t relive the desperate, agonising moment he helped his friend to die, or the sudden surge of grief that swelled in his chest as one hundred years of joy and sorrow drifted away like smoke.

It took time. It took months of soul-searching, of holding on, of letting go, and countless tears (sometimes it seemed as though they’d never stop), but now, whenever George goes to that secret place where time melts away (and regrets don’t exist), he finds Mitchell, just as he was before the dark obscured the light. He’s sitting on an old, worn sofa, somewhere safe and ordinary, cradling a cup of coffee and a cigarette. His smile is warm; there’s a curve to his lips that's gently teasing; and he’s peaceful, somehow, like a longed for sleep after many days of toil.

And George knows that his friend forgives him. He is only just beginning to really know it, to believe that there always was forgiveness. (It's so much harder to forgive yourself.)

And the memory of “Mitchell” is no longer a sharp stab to George’s heart.

It's a bright spark of humanity, and a deep, abiding love.


End file.
